Vilkas
is a Nord lycanthropic resident of Whiterun, and the twin brother of Farkas. He is a member of The Companions and The Circle, the secret order within the Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother in several of the Companions' quests. As with all Companions, he is usually found within Jorrvaskr, located in the Wind District of Whiterun. Quests *Take Up Arms: Prove that you're worthy to join the Companions. *Purity of Revenge: Retrieve the Fragments of Wuuthrad and wipe out the Silver Hand. *Glory of the Dead: Cure Kodlak Whitemane's spirit and prove to be a true Companion. *Purity: Help a member of The Circle give up their beast blood. *Escaped Criminal: Track down and kill an escaped prisoner. *Rescue Mission: Rescue a kidnapped citizen and escort them to their home. *Dragon Seekers: Defeat a dragon with Vilkas or Farkas. Background Vilkas and his brother, Farkas, were both raised in the Companions' Hall. Their father, Jergen, left them there while he went to fight in the Great War and never returned. Eventually, Vilkas and Farkas both officially joined the Companions. They were said to be the youngest members to ever join, though this may be a play on words by Vignar Gray-Mane, referring to the twins' young age during their residence at Jorrvaskr rather than the age at which their membership became official. Personality At first, Vilkas seems to think the Dragonborn isn't worthy of being a Companion, but he eventually warms up to the idea after the completion of Glory of the Dead. Vilkas is well-spoken and considered to be an intelligent man by the other Companions, the counterpart to his brother's physical prowess. Vilkas, along with his brother Farkas and Kodlak, resists the call of the beast-blood, choosing instead to refrain from transformations.Dialogue with Kodlak Whitemane However, he struggles with the side-effects more harshly than the others.Dialogue with Kodlak Whitemane Vilkas is also thought of as a hot-tempered man.Kodlak's Journal For example, during Purity of Revenge, he does not hesitate to avenge Kodlak's death. However, he does later show remorse for his rash actions, as seen in Glory of the Dead, during which he refuses to complete his journey to Ysgramor's Tomb, feeling himself unworthy. After Main Quest After the Companion's questline is completed, Vilkas will eventually give the quest Purity. In this quest, he will ask the Dragonborn to cure him of beast blood. He is available as a follower and also eligible for marriage after completion of The Companions questline. Vilkas can also be selected to act as Steward for the Dragonborn if the DLC has been installed. Combat Skills *Two-Handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *One-Handed Notable loot *Wolf Armor (Exception of helmet) * Gold. *Anything given as a follower. *Steel Sword Trivia *"Vilkas" means "wolf" in Lithuanian. His brother's name, Farkas, also means wolf, in Hungarian. *He has claimed to have killed every type of creature in Skyrim and thinks a trip to Morrowind is in order. *If Vilkas is a follower, the Two-Handed skill can be trained in for free. Buy training, then check his inventory and take the money back. *Vilkas usually says that he likes and prefers two-handed weapons, and he always uses them when he is the Dragonborn's follower or when he is in a quest. However, Vilkas uses a one-handed sword and a shield when training against the Dragonborn in the quest Take Up Arms. *Vilkas may be randomly encountered out in the wilderness killing a giant along with Ria or other Companions. *If the Dragonborn marries Farkas, Vilkas appears in the Temple of Mara as a wedding guest; if addressed, he warmly expresses his happiness for the couple. *Vilkas was voiced by Michael Gough. *He will wear the full armor during the quest of the dead Bugs Appearances * References ru:Вилкас pl:Vilkas de:Vilkas es:Vilkas Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards